


1-800-disney-world

by msnonstop



Series: 1-800-the-fuck [5]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: pleggy: kay this space moutain line is ongggggg im so excited to be a fast pass personlabaguette: except its still long because EVRYONE LOVESmpither: do y’all wanna play gaame pigeoncaffeineSLUT: who wants to play anagrams with mE?angelikick yourass: dont do it im warning youangelikick you ass: he will DESTRO YOUcaffeineSLUT: no i wont why dont you guys play with me???





	1-800-disney-world

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**turts:** OKAY YALL WE ARE HERE THE PARK OPENS IN HALD AND HOUR LETS GET GOING

 **mpother:** WIAT HAS EVERYONE EATN

 **angelikick your ass:** DONT WORRY I HAVE BEEN WATCHING ALEX HAD A FRUIT CUP

 **mpother:** OKAY LETS GOOOOO

 **disney man:** OKAY IM SO EXCITED I BROUGHT THE SHIRT IM GOING TO THROW OUT AS SOONAS I BUY MY STUFF

 **labaguette:** iM so eXCITED

 **caffeineSLUT:** im so happy my parents gace memoney for the shop and asoudeubfnkldfas

 **pleggy:** im os hypeed jesususususus

 **caffeineSLUT:** im os excited for this because u never did anything liket  hisakbdqodbhflkndwqjfk

 **mareyea:** ok what ears are yall getting

 **caffeineSLUT:** i think im getting the standard mickey mouse club hat ones

 **turts:** im geeting the pride flag ones but like the hat one

 **y’all:** do you really think that they were pride purposely?

 **turts:** no but raINBOW

 **y’all:** well im getting the americana ears

 **mpother:**  i think im going to get the stich ear hat

 **pleggy:** yessss

 **labaguette:** im getting the slinky dog headband

 **disney man:** okay I AM GETTING THE YODA EAR HEABAND AOIDHAKBDLSJA

 **jemmy:** i think im going to get wall-e hat

 **pleggy:** IM GETTT ING T THE kind of aloha tHINGS

 **mpother:** WHOOOOOOAAAAOAOOOAO

 **jemmy:** im very excited

 **caffeienSLUT:** is anyone getting any clohes while we’re there

 **disney man:** I LITERALLY PLANNED TO BRING A CHEAP SHIRT I COULD THROW AAWAY AT DISNEY

 **disney man:** IM SO EXCITED IM GETTING ALL THE THINGS

 **disney man:** IM GETTING THE 2019 DISNEY SHIRTT THINSFS

 **caffeineSLUT:**  i pre planned this and i looked on disney.com and found a shirt i liked and called to maek sure they had it in stock

 **y’all:** we found out we were going YESTERDAY

 **caffeineSLUT:** the things i carre about i can worK FOR

 **caffeineSLUT:** it’s so pretty it’s a pullover and its blue and the little retro mickey mouse is on the left its so prettyy ah im going to get a big size so that its oversized because i cant liv e wihtout it ebing oversized

 **turts:** why am i so surprised taht your so organized

 **labaguette:** im going to get the star wars t-shirt

 **pleggy:** im going to get ANYTHING MONSTER INC BECAYSE ITS MY FAVOUTRTI MOVUE AHHAOBFHBIHDWJODW   
**y’all:** okay im going to go get the silk shirt thing

 **labaguette:** okay everyone we are here and now do you all have your magic bands?

 **anglikick your ass:** yeah i already checked

 **mareyea:**  yoyu did????

 **angelikick your ass:** dont worry abuopt it

 **labaguette:** so basically theyll be your jey to the park and your credit cards and our fast passes

 **y’all:** im so excitedddd

 **labaguette:** KAY WE:RE THROUGH TO THE SHIPOASPIHAIHFAEPIFHIHF

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**jemmy:** okay the swiss family treehouse was so great

 **mpother:** it was so cute i really liked it

 **pleggy:** okay now im really excites fpr SPLASH MOUTAIN

 **labaguette:** OK SAME ITS A CLASSIC

 **y’all:** are yOU ready

 **turts:** this line is so fast in the fast pass lane

 **mareyea:** okay im so hyped

 **jemmy:** let’s goooo

 **pleggy:** YEET

 **caffeineSLUT:** stop that

 **pleggy:** :(((((

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**pleggy:** kay this space moutain line is ongggggg im so excited to be a fast pass person

 **labaguette:** except its still long because EVRYONE LOVES

 **mpither:** do y’all wanna play gaame pigeon

 **caffeineSLUT:** who wants to play anagrams with mE?

 **angelikick yourass:** dont do it im warning you

 **angelikick you ass:** he will DESTRO YOU

 **caffeineSLUT:** no i wont why dont you guys play with me???

 **pleggy:** no really dont play with him hell destroy you casue he’s a god when it comes to three games

 **mpother:** scrabble, anagrams and monopply

 **pleggy:**  really anything with worsd actually but yeah thiose a=ones essentailly

 **y’all:** ill play with you

 **turts:** phhhhh shit bout to go down

* * *

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**caffeineSLUT:** YES   
**y’all:** FUCK

 **angelikick your ass:** I TOLD YOU

 **jemmy:** i would like to challenge you

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**jemmy:** damni it

 **caffeineSLUT:** yeS

 **pleggy:l** literally why woul you gusy do this i told you not tO

 **caffeineSLUT:** fine just dont play 8 ball with angelica

 **caffeineSLUT:** she will destrpy you in hard more becasue for some reason she is the master of geometry and ,astered angels when she was a child

 **pleggy:** yeAh

 **turts:** ill challenge that

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**turts:** fUCK

 **angelikick your ass:** i kicked your ass.

 **angelikick your ass:** you didnt stand a chacne

 **y’all:** shit were here let’s GO

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**turts:** pkay bith were great literally the mountains were killER

* * *

 **mareyea:** next is HAUNTED MANSION YES LETS GO

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**pleggy:** love that hated when it stoppped in the middle of the ride though like wtf was that

 **caffeineSLUT:** was that suppsosed to happen

 **mpother:** opepeppep

 **caffeineSLUT:** HOWEVER THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT WE HAVE TO GO O THE HALL OF PRESIDENTS AOWRHE ADEFHEFHLFJFJKBF

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**y’all:** okqay not gonna lie that was slightly creepy the robots looked so life like wewwewew

 **caffeineSLUT:** hate to say it but i sgreeeee

 **labaguette:** now is the time for LUNCH AT BE OUR GUEST

 **labaguette:** im very excted because frech food and webwfjjhhjfhdsfdfsss bj bjk.vjbk v

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**turts:** god disney fodo is so good!!!

 **caffeineSLUT:** GOD I MA SO HYPED FOR ALL OF THIS AHHHIT S A SMALL WORLD IS NEXXTTT

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**pleggy:** SPACE MOUNTAAINNNNNNNN

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**labaguette:** RACE

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**caffeineSLUT:** pk im so hyy[ed for this dinner

 **mpother:** ikr it;s with princessese!

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy_

**caffeineSLUT:** today was great you guys thanks

 **labaguette:** <333

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i got lazy at the end?


End file.
